Problems....
by gregminder
Summary: The Tok'ra and the Tollans get kidnapped by the Goa'uld, SG-1 go after them.
1. Default Chapter

Problems…  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
General Hammond: We have a situation people.  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill: What's up sir?  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson: What's the problem?  
  
General Hammond: The Tollans and the Tok'ra were taken by the Goa'ulds to a far-off planet that the Stargate does reach but has nine symbols to activate it-the Stargate, not the planet, Jackson. You have to dial nine chevrons to do it but since we've never done that before it's gonna be totally new….Any suggestions, kids?  
  
Major Samantha Carter: Since we'd dialed eight chevrons before why can't we just crank-up the power to do nine?  
  
Gen. Hmnd: No, we can't because the Goa'ulds took all our allies. We are we going to get more power from. We can't generate enough power.  
  
Teal'c: I know where to get more power from.  
  
O'Neill: Where's that? What are you saying? You mean, go to Chulak and get the power from there?  
  
Teal'c: That is what I mean O'Neill.  
  
Hammond: But Chulak is guarded by Jaffa. They are guarding at the Stargate and everything else.  
  
O'Neill: We need to try General.  
  
Hammond: Then you have a go to go to Chulak to get the necessary power we need. Briefings at 15:00 hours. 


	2. Finding....

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Jackson: Jack I'm not sure if this is going to work.  
  
O'Neil: Daniel its gonna work.  
  
Carter: Let's get to the briefing….  
  
(Both walk into the meeting room to join the others)  
  
G.Hmnd: Here's the plan that O'Neil and I have come up with. One, we'll send a bomb through the Stargate and blow-up the guards. We'll also send 2 more bombs through. 2nd, you won't use the regular weapons, you'll use the Staff weapons. 3rd, find the power we need and get the hell off that planet. (Stargate dialing in background) Good luck!  
  
O'Neil: We'll be back in about 5 hours. Let's go….  
  
(Bombs go through Stargate, 10 min. later the team follows.)  
  
Carter: Wow, it worked…the, uh, bombs…yeah, that's it….  
  
O'Neil: Come on blonde, let's find the power!  
  
Teal'c: It's this way. (They follow him.) (They hear marching..)  
  
O'Neil: What's zatht?!  
  
Teal'c: It appears to be Serpent Guards….  
  
O'Neil: Everyone get down! Daniel, what are you doing?! (Daniel walking towards Serpent Guards)  
  
Jackson: I wanna say "hello" to them.  
  
O'Neil: Whaddaya wanna do that for!? Their the enemy!  
  
Jackson: I wanna ask where the power source that we're looking for is.  
  
(One of the Serpent Guards turns around and aims his Staff Weapon at Daniel. But before he gets off a shot, he falls down dead from Teal'c's Staff Weapon blast.)  
  
O'Neil: What the heck was that about, Daniel!? Why would you ask where the power source is?! Teal's already knows where the power is.  
  
Jackson: Sorry….I thought it would work.  
  
O'Neil: You thought wrong!  
  
Carter: Let's just get going and get the power we need!  
  
(Two hours later in a clearing in the forrest, the troop sees a big ship on the ground.)  
  
Teal'c: That is where the power is…in that ship.  
  
O'Neil: Let's get the power source out of that ship!  
  
(They get in the ship by firing a Staff Weapon at the door and it falls to the ground. They find the power source which seems to be stuck.)  
  
Jackson: Why don't we burn through the metal of the consol that the power source is connected too?  
  
O'Neil: Because we don't have a torch.  
  
Jackson: Oh.  
  
Carter: Maybe there's a button that disconnects it from it. Teal'c do you know?  
  
Teal'c: I do not.  
  
(One hour later the crew found the button that *might* disconnect the power source from the consel.)  
  
Jackson: Why don't we press it. (They press it. The power source starts glowing…)  
  
O'Neil: What the heck's going on?!  
  
Teal'c: I don't know…  
  
(The power source comes off the consel and just floats in midair.)  
  
O'Neil: Whoa.  
  
Carter: Let's go get it.  
  
(They grab it and get out of there. They start to make their way back to the Stargate. On the way, they see a bunch of Serpent Guards guarding the roads. They quickly back-track and come up with a plan to get around them.)  
  
O'Neil: Here's the plan….Carter and Daniel you'll sneak around them and throw greneades at them which will make a lot of smoke. While Teal'c and I shoot them with Staff Weapons. Got it?  
  
Everyone else: Yeah!  
  
(Carter and Daniel get close enough to the Serpent Guards and start throwing greneades at them while Teal'c and O'Neil are shooting the guards with Staff Weapons. They continue the journey back towards the Stargate, after the guards are dead.) 


	3. Rescuing....

Chapter 3  
  
(They arrive at the Stargate and it's not guarded by any Serpent Guards. They dial home and go through it.)  
  
Gen. Hmnd: Did you get it?  
  
O'Neil: Yes we got it, sir.  
  
Gen. Hmnd: Let's get it hooked in then.  
  
O'Neil: Yes sir!  
  
(They get to the main power breaker and shut down the power; they hook in the new power source. Then they turn the main power back on.)  
  
O'Neil: Got it sir.  
  
Gen. Hmnd: Good.  
  
(The operator starts the dialing sequence up and programs it to dial 9 cheverons. He types in the symbols and the Stargate dials them; all cheverons lock.)  
  
Gen.Hmnd: SG-1 you have 48-hours to bring back our allies from the Goa'uld. Good Luck!  
  
O'Neil: Yes sir!  
  
Rest of team: Yes sir!  
  
(They go through the Stargate, then they come through on the planet.)  
  
O'Neil: Teal'c, what is this place?  
  
Teal'c: I do not know, O'Neil.  
  
Jackson: Jack, there's some kind of building over here. C'mon and see it.  
  
O'Neil: Let's go.  
  
Carter: Whoa, what a big building…  
  
O'Neil: Any ideas what kind of building it is?  
  
(They find the door and go in it. As the they're walking through the building, they hear Serpent Guards coming.)  
  
O'Neil: Our allies must be being held here.  
  
(When the Serpent Guards go by the team, the team goes unnoticed.)  
  
O'Neil: Let's keep lookin' around.  
  
(They come into this big room inside the building, and see two doors on either side. The doors have strange symbols on them.)  
  
O'Neil: Does anyone know how to open these doors? Maybe our allies are in those rooms behind the doors.  
  
Teal'c: O'Neil, I know how to open those doors.  
  
(He goes over to the doors and opens them. When the door opens, they see the Tollans in the room.)  
  
Carter: Then maybe the Tok'ra are in the other room behind the door.  
  
(Teal'c goes over to the other door, upon opening it the Tok'ra come running out.)  
  
Anese: We're grateful to you.  
  
Tollan Leader : Thank you for rescuing us, we could have gotten out of here ourselves. You still cannot have our technology even though you rescued us.  
  
O'Neil: (sighs) Alright….you're welcome. The End. 


End file.
